brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt (Donovan Cannon)
Fictional character biography Early life Donovan Edward Cannon was born in May's Landing, New Jersey, to David and Emily Cannon, and was brought up with his older brother, Bryan. At the age of 14, he moved to Crystal City, where he graduated from high school and attended college, where he befriended one of his future colleagues, Emma Miles. He graduated from college, passing courses in engineering and aircraft piloting. However when he turned 19, Donovan applied for a career as an engineer at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility, as well as a test pilot for specialized vehicle prototypes. He remained there for 2 years until he was offered by Dr. Kurt Powers to join his crew to conduct his latest experiment to discover the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt. Donovan accepted the offer. Everything was going well until the fundings of the project was cut. Kurt, however, insisted that they go ahead with the experiment on that same night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. During the experiment, Kurt's crew, including Donovan, were rendered unconscious after a huge beam of light flooded the entire facility. Just a few days after the incident, the group found that their bodies and abilities have been dramatically altered. Donovan found that he had gained Superhuman speed, granting him to run distances instantly and effortlessly. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League under the cover of night. Donovan Cannon was then dubbed as Bolt, rushing into the battle against evil and injustice. Crystal League As the Crystal League, the team found themselves setting up their headquarters in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city which was dubbed as the Crystal Fortress. The first villain they battled was the Tarantula, followed soon after that by the Venoboids. Soon however the Crystal League were forced into retirement when the Tarantula reveals their identities to the public, erupting riots across the city to ban the superheroes. After six months of inactivity, Bolt found himself returning to action as a member of the Crystal League once again by popular demand when Stoneheart held the mayor as hostage. Afterwards the Crystal League, now able to operate during the day and have been since considered as celebrities, have encountered several villains including Master Man and Hailstone, as well as meeting a man who Bolt quickly became close friends with, Cria-Tura, but more significantly was the return of the missing member of the team, Connor Cox, who has turned to a life of evil. Also in that same year, Bolt managed to discover the full extent of his speed during a battle with the Core Monster, sprinting on the spot until the monster sunk back into the Earth's Core, before being rescued by Filippa Brooks. Several months later, Bolt was challenged by a scientist named Dr. Spring to battle his latest creation, Android S-210. However his creation stood little chance against the scientist, who was humiliated by the disaster, and swore to exact his revenge on the Crystal League. Later Bolt joined his fellow Crystal League members in a battle against a group of villains known as the Platinum League. In that same year, Bolt left Crystal City to visit Cria-Tura in the Kingdom of Animala, only to turn up during a battle with Cria-Tura's arch nemesis, Hailstone, where Bolt discovers that he was able to use his speed to cross bodies of water. As the rest of the Crystal League began to develop their abilities even further, the team were challenged by more and more obstacles. An evil sorceress named Morgana transformed the male members of the team, including Bolt, into powerless females, Bolt switched powers with every member of the team, and the team are stripped of their powers by Miss Danger. After two years, the Crystal League were invited to test out a new virtual reality device. However they were instead tricked by Emaou Yokoyama, who trapped the team in the virtual world of Datos. There, Bolt battles a Sea Serpent Humanoid named Guy Johnson, and fights a much more powerful version of the Tarantula. Eventually the team are freed from Datos, and return to Crystal City, only to find that it has been overrun by the Platinum League, led by Maximillion Schroeder. In search of the billionaire's hidden location, Bolt teams up with Avalanche to gain some answers from Emaou Yokoyama, who managed to hire some protection in the form of Battle Ox. Soon the Crystal League find the location and defeat the billionaire, but not before Connor Cox sacrificed himself for the team. More obstacles crossed paths with the Crystal League. The next two years saw the romantic affair between Stoneheart and the Heart Breaker, Zabrina's return to the realm of Magia, and the rise of Viper. But more significantly was Stoneheart's recruitment into the Crystal League after breaking up with the Heart Breaker. Unable to cope with the building tension within the team, Bolt leaves Crystal City and returns to the Kingdom of Animala for a 6-month vacation, only to team up once again with Cria-Tura to battle with Hailstone, who has formed an alliance with Viper. Bolt returned from his vacation, only to discover that Stoneheart has turned back into a life of evil by stealing an artifact known as the Bronze Stone and uses it to attack the city. Stoneheart is eventually defeated and the team are reunited once again. However just one month later, the entire team are succumbed to the powers of the Blackout, who traps the team in the Nightmare Realm. The team manage to fight off his powers until they break free and return to Crystal City. The Crystal League, including Bolt, eventually became prisoners of Tera Elexis and her Demonic minions until they were freed by Silver Frost, who sacrificed herself in the process. But one year after these events pass, the team has been changed. The only members remaining in the team were Avalanche, Whiz Kid and Bolt, who struggled together to defend the city from injustice. Soon the team saw the resurrection of Trastámara Aragon, an ancient sorcerer who possessed all of the powers of the Crystal League, which led to an epic battle between the sorcerer and the Order of Magia that took place on Earth. During the battle, the team managed to open a portal which transported everything of Magian blood back to their home realm, which to the team's surprise, including their team leader, Whiz Kid, who was also transported back to Magia. Now with no leader, the Crystal League quickly began to crumble, and each team member went their own separate ways. Powers and abilities Bolt has the ability to Move, Think and React at Superhuman Speeds, and vibrate so fast that he can walk through walls. Furthermore, he has an invisible aura around his body that prevents him (and his clothing) from being affected by air friction as he moves at a high speed. This power allows him to scale building walls, create cyclone-strength winds and cross bodies of water. As a bonus, Bolt may at times use the ability to speed-read at incredible rates and in doing so, process vast amounts of information. Whatever knowledge he acquires in this manner is usually temporary. But because of the intense speeds that he runs, a flaw in his power is Reduced Oxygen; Bolt loses the ability to breathe while running at great speeds, which often results in temporary mental blocks and the lack of ability to breathe, with results that can often be fatal. Other versions Nightmare Blackout During the Nightmare Blackout story arc, Bolt's nightmare saw him take on a far more monstrous form of the dreaded Core Monster. Trivia * Bolt is best friends with Cria-Tura. * Bolt was originally going to be called Cannonball. * Bolt has an older brother named Bryan, who currently resides in Russia. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:Zero City Residents Category:1980s Births